


The Divorce

by Dathtato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: After ten years of marriage and tragedies Emma and Regina come to realise they can't be together anymore and divorce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my normal stuff at the bottom. Yeah, so... sorry that I made this. It came into my head, well the first part did. Then it evolved into this, if you cry then I really am sorry but also sort of proud. Fucked up, I know. Normally I'm not an over emotional person but I was on the verge of sobbing as I wrote this.

“OUT MISS SWAN, OUT OF MY HOUSE.” Emma narrowly ducked the flying vase that smashed on the living room wall behind her. They had been fighting the last few hours and most of the throw-able objects in the living room already lay shattered on the floor. Not that it was a new occurrence for the objects, they were used to it. Serves them right for being so always fucking there anyways Emma thought.

“MISS SWAN? REALLY REGINA, MISS SWAN!? TEN YEARS OF MARRIAGE AND YOU ARE STILL CALLING ME MISS SWAN!”

“WELL YOU NEVER SEEM TO MIND IT WHEN WE WERE BED!”

“THAT’S DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT!”

“OH IT ALWAYS IS FOR YOU HERO TYPES, ISN’T IT!? JUST LIKE FOR YOUR MOTHER!” That was a low blow on Regina’s part and they both knew it so Emma decided to return it in kind.

“HOW DARE YOU BRING HER INTO THIS, SHE MAY NOT BE PERFECT BUT AT LEAST SHE DIDN’T TRY TO KILL PEOPLE LIKE CORA!”

“NO SHE DIDN’T, SHE JUST TRICKED PEOPLE INTO IT DOING IT FOR HER OR YAPPED HER MOUTH OFF AND GOT PEOPLE KILLED!”

“DANIEL AGAIN! IT’S ALWAYS DANIEL! WHAT ABOUT ME!? WHEN DO YOU SEE ME AND NOT HIM!?” Emma waited but no retort came, “OH GREAT NOW YOU’RE GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER! LET ME GUESS, I HAVE TO EITHER SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT OR GO GET A ROOM AT GRANNY’S DON’T I!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW OR CARE THAT I HAVEN’T SLEPT IN OUR BED IN A YEAR!? A FULL FUCKING YEAR!”

That struck something deep in Regina, she hadn’t realised it. A whole year where they had only fought when they saw each other, how long had it been since they shared a meal? Made love? Even talked to each other without it devolving into a fight? When was the last time they simply looked at each other with love? A cold feeling seeped into her stomach and made her want to retch, they hadn’t even spoken of their love for each other in over a year. They had been having problems at least twice as long as that and no matter what nothing ever seemed to fix it.

“Emma…” Regina’s small and fearful voice registered just enough in her blonde haired head to flip something around and cause a total turn in direction. Emma stood there completely cold, not wanting to even breath as it would shatter the silence that fell and lead to what they both knew lay next. Fuck her lungs for starting to burn and needing oxygen, “I think… I think-”

“No please Gina baby, anything but that. Anything. I’ll do anything, please…” She pleaded desperately as she hugged her wife tight, not wanting to let go. If her wife said those words there was no going back, there would never even be a chance to go back. She wanted to go back, she needed to go back, they needed to be able to at least try and go back. To those years were the fights had been a normal and not constant part of their marriage. When it was about more teasing and being playful than an actual grievance.

“I think we need get a divorce.” Regina whispered as her head lay on Emma’s shoulder. Emma knew she was crying and she was fairly certain Regina was too.

“Please…”

“Please…” Regina echoed, both asking for the blonde to support and deny the decision in front of them. They stood there wrapped up in each other and cried for what seemed like ages and not long enough at the same time. When her muscle ached Emma moved, carrying Regina like the day they were married, to their bed and tucking them both in. For the first time in a year she slept in their bed again, holding her wife tight not wanting to let go. They both hardly slept, mostly just crying the whole night away until they were both too exhausted to stay awake.

Emma just barely woke up before Regina did, she placed the softest most loving kiss she could to her brunette wife that was now laying there silently crying as she packed a bag with a few of her meagre possessions, it always made it easier to escape if she only had a few things and ironically that had been a sore spot for them. Regina never could understand why Emma felt like she needed to be able to escape and Emma couldn’t get her own training from her foster years out of her head. With one final look at her wife she ran out of the house before her own tears could completely take her. She kept running and running until she was in her room at Granny’s which she had long since just started to rent on a monthly basis. Emma shoved her body under the covers and curled up, willing the pain and morose coldness in her body to leave.

Her mind kept turning to the last argument they had, it had been a particularly difficult day for Emma as she had found a little boy dead in the woods. The boy had looked too much like Henry but everyone looked too much like Henry these days. Ever since the day- Emma stopped herself cold there, she didn’t need to relive that day. She replayed their argument, wishing she could have done something, anything, differently. She would sacrifice her soul a thousand times over to just undo the last three years and make sure they were all happy and together. Her only hope forward from this point on was that Regina may find some happiness somewhere down the line, that she may find some way to be happy in her live because without her wife, Emma doubted she herself could ever truly be.

Later that day Katherine called and they spoke, more Emma listened through her own tears, of when they would meet to sign the papers and rip apart the last thing binding them together. It was set for the same day, only a few hours from now actually. It had been one of the many things Emma had admired about Regina, the way she could so easily get a task done where for normal people it would take weeks but somehow it neither seemed to be something to admire today or something that Emma believed Regina would find easy.

Her green eyes scanned the document looking for anything that was amiss, not that she cared. They had never joined assets and the mansion held too many memories for Emma. She had all her stuff with her so the only reason she still hadn’t signed was to delay it. That couldn’t last forever though and as much as it had pained her to see that Regina had signed it, which had also taken much longer than needed, Emma knew it was time. Emma signed and wished she could take it back, take it all back. Every word and yell, every fight and night away from her now ex-wife. Katherine left them alone, giving them time to mourn the second dead thing they share. Their arms found each other and they held tight, both fearing the new world they would need to brave without the other and when they parted after the sixth time Katherine came to check on them they did so with a kiss. A simple and chaste one but one full of meaning, meaning of their love and meaning of it forever being the last.

Emma walked past her yellow bug, another touchy subject from their marriage. In the beginning it hadn’t been. It had simply been a slight grievance, the coffin on wheels but as time went on it became the thing that showed she was still in love with Neal, much like the ring in Regina’s closet that had been from Daniel was for Emma. Neither of it was actually, they both knew it but the thoughts were there and they weren’t going away. She walked till she reached the cemetery and found the familiar grave she visited weekly.

“Hey kid.” Emma felt the tears start again as she spoke to Henry. “You’re mom sure did make this place creepy.” Emma had never liked a graveyard, it seemed unnatural but she always started off with a joke when speaking to her son. “I hope you’re doing well. Your mom and I split today, officially.” She gasped out. “Fuck, I wish you were here. You would know what to do, you always knew. We could have turned it into an operation, like the first time I came to town. You would have had the perfect name for it too.” Emma fell to the floor with her back pressed into the back of another grave stone, her sobs racking her body.

Henry had died three years ago, on his graduation night. He had gone out with his friends to the beach to celebrate, which both mother allowed only if he promised not to come home drunk. He was a good son and he kept his promises. Even that night he had kept it, he wasn’t even tipsy while walking back to the house. The same could not be said for the driver that night. She looked back to her son, or his gravestone which was as much him now as the body in the casket below.

“I love her so much Henry, I always will. We might even share true love but without you here it’s just too hard. We needed you Henry, you always made us see the other person’s real reasons especially when we couldn’t. Fuck, I just want to be able to hug you now. To see you. Fuck!” Emma slammed her fist into the ground not caring when the pain began, it at least helped with her emotional pain. “I just want my son and wife back.” She whispered as more tears came.

Three years since the divorce and Emma found herself back in the graveyard again. She wasn’t here to visit her son but this time to put her ex-wife into the ground. Regina had died while saving the town, she had died because Emma was busy saving the town from another threat. Emma looked at the people gathered around her coffin, a lot of people had shown up and most were crying. She wanted to yell at them that they weren’t good enough to even have been in her presence when she was alive but she wouldn’t deny Regina the complete acceptance of the town now. Not after all they had lost and been through, not after Regina had died in her arms whispering a final ‘I love you’, and not after that last kissed they shared where Emma could taste the brunette’s blood on her lips. She had lost it during the eulogy too busy crying to be able to finish her letter and had been carried off by her younger father.

In the days that passed Emma lost herself, she never ate or slept or even moved from the bed she slept in. She couldn’t even go to the mansion, it was too full, too full of things and reminders and memories. The first time she ended up in the hospital was due to malnutrition when her brother had found her as nothing more than a bag of bones, they had kept her there for a long time not that she noticed. She never spoke or moved anymore. Then came the therapy with Archie but she never participated. Eventually her parents moved her to their house they had bought a few years after her brother was born. That was when she had found the knife, the physical pain had taken away her pain but only for a few moments, so she had to make it go away for longer. That was how she ended up in the hospital a second time, nearly all her blood gone with scars littering her body, that time they had restrained her arms. The therapy continued for Archie at least, Emma was really in the room with him, her mind stuck on the happy moment with Regina and Henry.

The third and last time she was in the hospital she didn’t make it out. She had found a bottle of pills, now it was only a bottle. They must have found her too late.

“Emma, we were waiting for you.” Came Regina’s soft and crisp voice.

“Yeah Ma, what took you so long?”

“Nothing kid, I’m here now and I love you both so much.”

“I love you too Miss Swan-Mills.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time/Supergirl.  
> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.


End file.
